realmsofthemindfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dream
The Dream Snow falls down from the sky sticking onto the windows of Northern South High school. It was the last day of school til the winter break starts. Most of the students have left for home except people staying behind for the last club meeting of the winter semester. One student though waits inside his classroom staring at his desk with a depressed look on his face. His black straight hair went down to his eye brows in length. The hazel eyes he has had a slight tin of blue in them. his body was skinny but had some muscle tone to it. He shivered and then deep gave a deep sigh. This is Nick Tsukami, He isn't a very popular person at his school and doesn't have many friends. "Yet another winter semester goes by and i still didn't make any new friends." He said as he talked to himself in the empty class room. He sighed and started to get up from his desk when suddenly the door opened wide open. A girl was standing there with a skirt, knee socks that went up into the skirt and a shirt with a popular video game symbol on it. She wore cap on her head with the same symbol on it. Her white long hair went down to her neck and her blue eyes stared right at Nick. "So somene is still alive in this dull room!" She said to him while looking at him also. "So your Nick right? The one the girls say is cute but kind of weird at the same time." She gave him a wink and walked up to him. He looked at the girl and wondered what she was trying to pull, Was it another prank on him like other girls do. She wasn't in his class neither did he know she went to this school. She got up to him and smiled "So what are you doing here anyways? Everyone else has left except the Clubs that are having their holiday paries." He picked up his bag and started put it over his shoulder "I was just getting ready to leave to go home." She raised a eyebrow at him and then smirked "I know they tease you and i can understand why you just want to be alone for a while." She grabs his hand "but doesn't mean you shouldn't be a anti-social outcast!" He tries to get out of her grip but she was to strong for him. "Come on Nick come to Game Club with me. Were just eating pizza and playing Games. It will be fun and i bet you will make some friends." She give him smile and starts to walk with her holding his hand still. She was then stops when he wouldn't move with her. She turns back around and looks at him. Nick's hair covered his eyes and he was silent til he opened his mouth "Thank you....but...i don't think i should go." He lifted his face slowly and had a small tear going down his cheek. "I just don't think people will accept me there so i am sorry." The girl got close to him and wiped off the tear from his cheek "Your comming and i know you have a handheld game in your bag with the game i play" She then procceded to dragging him out of the class room and down the hall. His eyes were widen open has he found himself being dragged down the schools hall way by a random girl he just met. She was humming a little tune from the game she was talking about. "You have some strenght for a girl i will tell you that" She giggled after he said that. The girl stops at a door way into the library of the school. Nick finally gets up but the girl was still holding his hand. Her grip still wasn't giving up on his hand as he tries to get out of it. "I am Rachel by the way. Rachel Rocess my sister is the popular DJ Lin Rocess." Nick was surprised at what she said he knew her name but didn't know who she looked like. "So the popular nerd girl is interested in me i see" He said under is breath. She let go of his hand and sticks her tongue out at him "Lets just say i know your a closest nerd so i wish for everyone to get involed in game club. Plus i have a boyfriend Sanjiyan Setsuki mind you." She opens the door to the library and pushes him in. Nick tripped into the library that was fully lit up. He looked around and their were a bunch of Televisions with game consoles hooked up to them. The library had about twelve people playing video games and card games. He walks up to one of the tables putting his bag down. Rachel walked up behind with a smile still on her face "Hey everyone i found another person to join in are fun!" Everyone in the room stare at the two of them. It was silent for a moment then another student in a hoodie with a eye on it came up to them both "Welcome to Game Club nice to meet you." The student put his hand out for Nick. Nick pauses and looks at his hand then grips it "Thanks". Everyone then went back to playing there games. Rachel walks of then taking a seat next to a boy with black hair holding a popular handheld. Nick watched and then turned to the student that welcomed him to the club. "I see Rachel dragged you along. she talked about getting you to come for months. Guess after you didn't come she finally wanted to you come to the holiday party. My name is Jace by the way." Nick smiled "Nice to meet you i am Nick. I am....well...not very soical to some people." Jace chuckles some and takes out a handheld from his hoodie "comes on i bet you play what i play and i bet Rachel and Sanjiyan want to play Co-op 4 players. So lets go play" They both walk over to the table Rachel was sitting at. After a few hours past the club dismissed for the winter break and everyone cleared out the library. Jace put the Televisions away as Rachel and Sanjiyan were doing paper work for the club budget. Nick was putting the consoles back in there lockers. He went over to the table where his pack was. Sanjiyan came up behind him and pat him on the back "Where you going buddy? We have a after party at a resturant for new people and the officers." Nick looks at him and raises a brow "Umm i think i will be good i should get home." Jace came over and laughed some "Come on Sanjiyan he's nervious as it is. You can come if you want we just go to a resturant that my parents own. Free drinks and food atleast." Nick thought about it for a while and gave into the offer "ok i guess it will fun. I will just call my parents to let them know i will be out late." He took out his cellphone and called his parents up. Few moments later he put his phone away after talking to his parents. "Ok i am set." a sudden scream was heard and everyone looked in the direction. Rachel came running past them "SPIDER SPIDER SPIDER!!!! LET GO SANJIYAN!" Sanjiyan laughed and grabbed his stuff. "I will see you at the resturant you two." Jace chuckled and started walking "come on Nick lets go." The two left the school with the snow still falling from the sky. Jace put his hood up as he walked beside Nick. "So did you have fun at are club Nick?" He said while still staring forward. "It was fun i for once felt accepted by a group of people." He looked up at the snow coming down. "you might be getting more accepted soon." Jace said as he smirks. Nick looked at him "what do you mean Jace?" Jace smiled then "Don't worry about it. Hey were here already." They stopped infront of a resturant that seemed to be foreign. "So your parents own this resturant?" Nick said while looking at the sign. Jace was already opening the door when that happen. Nick followed him right in with him. He looked around the resturant and felt like he was in a different world suddenly. Jace walked up to a door that said private and opened it "In here it's where we usaully bring people from the club." Nick follows him into the room where Rachel and Sanjiyan were already waiting for them. Rachel was eating sushi on a small plate while Sanjiyan tired to steal some from the plate. She kept poking his hand with her chopsticks with every attempt he made to grab one. "Stop it Sanjiyan your not getting any i paid for it." She sticks her tongoue out at him. Sanjiyan laughs some "It was on the house what are you talking about?" Rachel stuffed a piece into his mouth and laughed "There you happy now?" He almost choked on it at first then finally was able to chew and swallow. "Jeez woman don't do that again i could of died!" they then went back and forth with eachother like a fun couple. Nick put his bag down and sat down at the table as did Jace. "Those two i swear will never break up over anything that they do to eachother." Jace said as he took out a cell phone and texted his parents to order them food. "So Nick had any strange dreams lately?" Nick looks at Jace "ummm no? why? thats kind of something odd to ask?" Jace chuckled some "Don't worry about it. i am just a weird guy you could say." Hours had passed by as they were in the resturant chating about video games and soical ideas for the Game Club when winter break was over. The resturant closed and everyone left for home. Nick got home and went up to his room. He put his bag on his desk where his computer with two monitors were set up. He stretched and smiled to himself. "I guess this means i will finally have a soical life for once in my life." He then laid down in his bed and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes back up and started to hear something strange. He got up looked around his room but kept hearing what sounded like voices. He rubbed his eyes for a moment and when he stopped he was then suddenly in a white room. He was standing up then inside this white room. "I finally beat a T-Type i think i am happy now! Good bye everyone and my sons don't forget your mother." it sounded like a womans voice. It suddenly changed to a mans voice "You DD-Types don't deservse to live! You were the reason for the Cullings the reason my parents were killed to protect me!" the voice faded out and then another males voice was heard. "Rylen why did you have to do it. I know you miss are parents but you just should of talked to me." the voices stopped for a while til more were heard suddenly "WHY DON'T YOU DIE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! DIE DIE DIE DIE!" the rooms walls started to bleed with dark smoke. The voices started to get louder "DON'T YOU DARN CALL MY DOG STUPID! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! WHY HAVEN'T YOU DISSAPPEARED LIKE THE OTHERS!" Nick got on his knees and put his hands over his ears. "TELL HER I AM SORRY NICK. MAKE SURE SHES HAPPY." The voices kept going as he kept his hands over his ears which were doing a great job. "I WILL KILL YOU NICK. THIS WORLD WILL DIE AND NEVER GO BACK TO THE OLD ONE NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO!" The dark smoke was now surrounding him when he looked back up. The voices had stopped then and he uncovered his ears. He hears another voice which seemed like it was right infront of him "Take up this power. For this world is not the only you can live in. The gods see a power within you to be great with this power. Demons will come for you soon. Some among you will guide you to the light of your power if you accept this. Thou art be a Calibric Type" Nick took a deep breath and stood up as the smoke seemed to almost engulf him. He closed his eyes as it happened. He opened his eyes back up to see only a flower infront of him. It seemed like a Rose but with more petals and leaf stems. He took another deep breath and reached out for it. "I shall be a Calibric Type." He said as if he knew what he was talking about. The Flower shattered into pieces and the pieces turned into a energy that went into his hand forming a ball. A voice sounded "Thou accepts the contract with this flower. Forever it will be a curse to you and Forever a Gift." the ball then went into his chest. He then felt like he fell over and closed his eyes. Nick opens his eyes finding himself back in his room on his bed. He sat up quickly and felt himself real quick. "It was just a dream?!" He was panting some and covered his eyes with his hand. He looked at the clock and noticed the time was midnight. He was apparently been sleeping for 3 hours since he got home. "What was that dream it felt so real. Like i was really being....I don't know what that was even!" He calmed himself down and laid back down in his bed. He kept looking up at the ceiling of his room thinking. "Calibric....What is that...I never heard of that before and some how i knew what i was doing in that dream. What was with those voices also. They sounded famaliar almost." He shook his head "Is this what happens when you decide to be soical!?" He slapped himself "No that would be crazy i've been soical before just it was a long time ago when i was little." He drew a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I will all be better in the morning i just shouldn't think about it now."